Sheridan Holmes, detective consultora (por ahora)
by little owl7
Summary: Un día así de la nada, Sherlock pasa de ser el hombre sin emociones a ser la no tan delicada y mucho menos débil, Sheridan Holmes/ Solamente habrá Fem!Sherlock.
1. Reflejo equivocado

**Yo y mis clichés sacados de una imagen de internet. A ver que tal funciona... :) **

**¡Agradezco que lean, y mucho mas sus reviews!**

* * *

¿Qué? ¿Se había quedado dormido? ¿Él? ¿Sherlock Holmes?

Si, se había quedado dormido más de la cuenta (una noche entera), y a decir verdad, eso le irritaba en demasía.

Tras haber llegado a esa no ofensiva deducción, hizo amago de pararse de la cama, de donde estaba completamente enredado entre las cobijas (¿Desde cuándo se dormía de esa manera como para no saber donde estaba metida la pierna derecha?).

Se levanto, tirando a un lado en el suelo las estúpidas cobijas. Se estiro desde la espalda, hasta los pies, sintiendo como el pijama gris le quedaba un poco más grande (seguramente la Sra. Hudson uso de mas algún nuevo detergente, haciendo que se estirara la tela).

Aun con los ojos entrecerrados por el largo sueño (maldición), se dirigió al baño, tenía que ducharse si quería ir a pedirle más casos a Lestrade esa mañana. Salió y pudo comprobar que John no había llegado a dormir (si lo hubiera hecho, el departamento ya olería a pan tostado y té). Hizo memoria y recordó algo de una tal Melisa y un restaurante francés… o algo así, para lo que le importaba.

Fue hasta el baño. Se desvistió soñolientamente (jamás volvería a dormir tanto), entro a la ducha y abrió el llave del agua caliente. Tardo un rato en que la temperatura del agua se templara como para ya estar debajo de ella y poder despertar más.

Si bien podía afirmar que no había cosa más increíble que un asesinato doble y mas siendo de un asesino en serie, pero eso, un baño caliente en una mañana fría de Londres, bien podía clasificarse como "satisfactorio".

Para cuando ya había puesto champú en su mano izquierda, había notado que algo era diferente. No, no era que la luz tenía que ser pagada ya (el foco parpadeaba), tampoco que por la ventana del baño se enterara que la vecina de arriba se le había quemado el desayuno (los gritos hacia su hijo que no pone atención en la cocina)… no, no era eso… era algo mas…

Ignorando un rato esa sensación, se coloco el liquido espeso con aroma a menta en el cabello negro con chinos ahora mojados… y oh, ahí estaba lo raro…

¿O para ti no es raro que de la noche a la mañana tu cabello corto ahora sea una larga y mojada mata de cabello negro?

Si, de ese pequeño cabello que antes era, ahora era un largo cabello…

Sherlock se empezó a tocar por todas partes, tratando de encontrarle la lógica a aquello.

Al ir tocando hasta donde le llegaba de largo ese nuevo cabello, pudo percatarse de que sus hombros habían reducido de tamaño considerablemente, el cuello era menos tosco e incluso con forma de cisne. Por instinto natural, su curiosidad ganó y con ambas manos, siguió inspeccionando el resto del cuerpo.

Las piernas eran más estilizadas y menos velludas, de la cadera podía sacar que la pelvis cambio y ahora es más ancha, perfecta para la formación de un bebé… ja, claro… pero para la formación de bebés, uno necesita tener… ¡Oh, pero que…! No, no, no… él no podía tener… o más bien, tener… mejor siguió con su rutina, ignorando los miles de pensamientos que se le venían a la mente para dar una explicación racional a ese cambio de… eso.

Llego a la cintura y comprobó que ahora había una cintura que hacia juego con ese par de senos bien formados… ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Senos?!

Tratando de no desquiciarse por no saber la razón de ello, se toco el rostro. Rostro afilado, pómulos un tanto más marcados, nariz fina, cejas menos pobladas, labios carnosos…

Incluso para alguien que no fuera el genio de Sherlock Holmes, sabría en qué cuerpo está ahora metido. Pero no. No podía ser eso… eso… era… oh, no… no, no, no, no… ¡NO!

El único detective consultor en el mundo salió corriendo de la ducha, casi cayendo por el agua en el piso, para ir ante el espejo del baño, quitarle el vapor de agua que se había acumulado y ver su reflejo.

El cual, para alguien que lo hubiera conocido antes, aseguraría que ese no es su reflejo.

-¡¿Qué carajos?!-grito el detective… con voz de mujer


	2. Madre te habría nombrado Sheridan

Había muchas posibilidades. Todas y cada una de ellas, estaban pasando por la cabeza de Sherlock Holmes, para explicar ese repentino (y nada agradable) cambio de cuerpo. Porque si, ya había aceptado que había cambiado de cuerpo. Sin embargo, cada explicación lógica que se le venía a la mente, era desechada al instante porque no, no eran para nada lógicas al final de cuentas.

Se miro de nueva cuenta al espejo. Si, no se podía negar lo obvio. Él era una mujer.

-esto no puede estar pasando-dijo maldiciendo con la mirada el reflejo que le regresaba el espejo, y estremeciéndose por la voz que salió de su boca-ay, por todos los…

Ttranquilizo tanto su respiración como su pulso. Estaba nervioso, no lo podía negar, pero esto no podía dominarlo a tal grado que no supiese hacer algo. Tenía que dominar esta situación. Siempre lo hacía, así que no le veía el problema con este caso.

-bien-dijo, aguantado las ganas de ahorcarse a sí mismo al odiar esa voz delicada que ahora tenía-sí, soy mujer… lo soy, porque… tengo las piernas mas esbeltas-y las toco con las manos, viéndolas con algo de interés-tengo… cintura junto con una cadera… si no prominente, al menos decente-una pizca de orgullo se le escapo en la voz-tengo… senos-y los tomo con sus dos manos-suaves y perfectos-sonrío de lado-mis hombros son pequeños, los rasgos de mi rostro son más definidos, tengo un cabello largo y negro-y se miro al espejo, viendo toda la maraña negra que le cubría la espalda y parte de la cara- ay que molesto- se quito los cabellos mojados de los ojos-y claro, casi olvidaba que ya no tengo pene- viéndose la entrepierna, lamentándose inconscientemente- oh por todos los cielos…

Respiro nuevamente, no podía dejarse desquiciar por esa locura. Quería creer que era una nueva broma de su cerebro en una pesadilla retorcida, pero incluso para él, eso era ilógico. No podía ser ni incluso una pesadilla.

-tú-hablándole decididamente al espejo, e ignorando que temblaba por el frío de haberse salido en plena ducha- eres Sherlock Holmes-el maldito reflejo mostraba una mujer nada convencida mojada hasta el orgullo- si, eres Sherlock Holmes… con cuerpo de mujer-y se río un tanto nervioso- ahora tengo que… saber que paso con mi cuerpo… y… oh, no puede ser… es que tú-y le recrimino al espejo con berrinche incluido-¡debes de ser hombre, no mujer!-a la par que reclamaba, varios cabellos se le fueron a la cara-Ay, estúpidos cabellos… lo primero que haré después de vestirme, será cortarlos… me tienen harto-reclamaba al final

En lo que hacía su monologo en el baño, alguien entraba al departamento, sonido que escucho Sherlock desde el baño y que fue lo único que pudo pausar al detective.

-oh, oh-dijo en voz baja, agudizando el oído- pisadas pesadas… son de hombre… oh, no es ¿John?… ¡John!-soltó sin querer un gritito muy agudo que le pareció insufrible-debía de llegar mas tarde...

Sherlock dio unos traspiés para atrás ("John no puede verme así, soy una mujer", "Se riera de mi, estoy seguro" "Tengo que huir… por la ventana… si"), no teniendo en cuenta que el piso estaba húmedo por lo que como resultado, fue que éste resbalara por el piso y terminara en la ducha sentado en el suelo, jalándose en el camino la cortina de baño y casi enredándose con ella.

-¡Ahh!

La persona de afuera escucho el alboroto y fue a inspeccionar al baño. Para cuando entro al baño, vio dentro de la ducha, a una mujer enredada con la cortina de baño, muy mal tirada en el suelo.

-¿se encuentra bien?-pregunto el hombre

"Oh no…" pensó Sherlock, reconociendo esa voz, tratando de quitarse los cabellos largos del rostro

-espere, deje la ayudo…

El hombre se acerco con cuidado a la chica, le dio la mano para poder levantarla del suelo, mientras ella se peleaba con el cabello alborotado, mojando todo el lugar, inclusive al hombre.

-estúpido cabello…-decía enojado Sherlock

-¿se lastimo?-pregunto el hombre, ignorando completamente que la cortina se le había caído al suelo, dejando al descubierto el cuerpo mojado de Sherlock

-obviamente-dijo con voz despectiva la mujer, levantando su mirada al hombre-¿me das una toalla?

Éste fue por la toalla al mueble que se encontraba a un lado, prefirió que fuera de cuerpo completo para evitar malentendidos.

-tenga…

Sherlock la tomo sin dar las gracias, verificando que tanto había sido el daño de la caída (un par de moretones en las piernas, uno en la espalda y una pequeña cortada en el tobillo).

-¿puedo saber quién es usted?-pregunto el hombre, alejándose de la mujer, dándole su espacio-¿se encuentra Sherlock Holmes o John Watson en el departamento?

-obviamente no-dijo Sherlock, mirándolo con recelo, ahora un poco más calientito que hace rato-si así fuera, ya hubieran venido por el escándalo que hice, ¿no crees?

El hombre sonrió a la mujer tras un breve análisis que le dio, como si con eso confirmara algo, algo que llamo la atención de Sherlock. Éste se fue al marco de la puerta y miro atrás para ver a la mujer que estaba ahí, solamente parada en medio del baño, como si no supiese a donde ir o que hacer.

-estas en un gran problema, Sherlock-le dijo su hermano, sonriéndole a la mujer-y éste, hermanito, es el peor de todos…

-no apoyes, Mycroft-dijo Sherlock, alegrándose internamente que él si hubiese podido saber al instante que esa mujer era él-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-quizás por el hecho de que aunque te transformes en perro, vampiro o en este caso, una mujer-señalándole con la mirada su cuerpo-tu carácter y tu manera de ser, son las mismas

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Sherlock, caminando para salir del baño e ir a cambiarse… aunque si bien, no tenía nada que una mujer le quedara que era mínimo tres tallas mas chica que la ropa de hombre que él habitualmente usaba

-venía a darte un caso-dijo su hermano, siguiéndolo con la mirada pues daba de vueltas por la sala-pero entro y lo primero que encuentro, es un grito de una mujer desde el baño … me sorprendió mucho eso, ya que habitualmente no hay mujeres en este departamento-y sonrió sarcásticamente- pensé que fuese una conquista de John, pero verte ahí tirado… y viendo cómo te comportas como una no-mujer… me hizo pensar en otras posibilidades, nada lógicas, debo agregar

-esto es un locura-Sherlock aun daba de vueltas por la sala, salpicando por todo el piso el agua que escurría de sus cabellos y parte del cuerpo-yo no soy una mujer… yo no puedo ser una

-admito que es un misterio, hermano-dijo Mycroft, sacando su celular para teclear un mensaje-pero esta es tu realidad ahora, así que debes de acomodarte a ella, mientras lo que dure... o en lo que encontramos el origen

-no pienso vivir como mujer-dijo enojado Sherlock, parándose enfrente de su hermano-por todos los cielos, Mycroft… ¡Soy mujer! Tengo cabello largo-y le enseño su maraña que había terminado enredándose-tengo cintura-y se coloco las manos en ella- tengo senos… ¡Senos!-con sus dos manos se tomo de los senos que claramente se notaban en la tela- ¡Tengo senos, Mycroft!

-ya lo sé, los vi hace un rato-y sonrió Mycroft por el desquicio de su hermano-no tienes que repetirme lo obvio… vaya, y pensar que madre siempre quiso una niña

-no es gracioso-y lo fulmino con una mirada de odio

Antes de que Sherlock pudiera seguir con su reclamo, Anthea había entrado al departamento con el celular en la mano y la vista puesto en él.

-¿señor?-pregunto ella

-Anthea, te presento a mi hermano, Sherlock-dijo Mycroft, indicando con una leve reverencia a la chica que estaba enfrente de ambos

Sherlock evaluó que Mycroft tenía razón en eso: era mucho mas conveniente decirle a todos los conocidos que aunque fuese y tuviese apariencia de mujer, seguía siendo el mismo hombre, el mismo Sherlock. Además de que Anthea era una mujer de mucha confianza, no por nada era asistente personal de su hermano.

Anthea miro a la chica de pies a cabeza. Sherlock vio duda en su rostro, estaba a punto de preguntar de que se trataba aquello, pero al mirarlo a los ojos, su cara de duda pasó a una de completa sorpresa. Algo le decía que no era un broma, por muy de mal gusto se tratase.

-es obvio que no recibiré razones, ¿o sí señor?-pregunto Anthea, tratando de sonreírle a Sherlock, como en señal de apoyo

-lamentablemente no, Anthea-dijo Mycroft, ahora jugando con su sombrilla que había dejado en la sala por ir a ayudar a la chica indefensa-no es por no confiar en ti, sino mas bien… no tenemos las razones, aun

-de acuerdo-dijo la asistente, guardando silencio

-Anthea, llevaras a Sherlock a comprar ropa y todo lo que necesite para adaptarse a su nueva vida-le indico Mycroft, ignorando el soplido de fastidio de su hermano-después, lo llevaras a mi casa

-de acuerdo-respondió en el acto la chica, tecleando un mensaje en su celular-lo espero en otro automóvil, señor Holmes-refiriéndose a Sherlock, dicho esto, salió del departamento

-¿a tu casa?-pregunto sin entender Sherlock-me convertí en mujer, no en niño que tengas que cuidar dentro de tus terrenos, Mycroft

-como sabrás Sherlock, durante la historia, las mujeres han sido el causante de conflictos e incluso guerras-decía tranquilo

-¿y eso tiene que ver conmigo?-pregunto Sherlock cruzándose de brazos, sintiendo extraño y sin poder acomodarse pues ahora le estorbaba un par de cosas

-no estoy dispuesto a que salgas del departamento y ocasiones la III Guerra Mundial solo porque eres mujer-le miro severo-ahora eres una arma de doble filo, Sherlock

-yo no lo veo así

-¿te has mirado a un espejo?

-¿Qué?

-oh, mira

Jalo a su hermano frente a un espejo completo que estaba detrás de la puerta del baño.

-¿te has visto realmente?

Sherlock hizo lo que sugería Mycroft y se miro. Bien, si era mujer. Pero… vaya que mujer.

De altura de 1.80 m., 45 kilogramos de peso aproximadamente, por lo que sintió las medidas iban de 80 cadera, 50 de cintura y 80 de busto (nada mal, debía agregar). Seguía teniendo la misma piel blanca y ahora un poco más suave. El odioso cabello ya en proceso de secarse le daba a entender que él tenía los mismos chinos que cuando era hombre (o ni tanto, quizás solo sean caireles). El rostro era en forma de ovalo, afilado, pómulos un tanto mas marcados, nariz fina y pequeña, cejas definidas, pestañas largas haciendo juego con esos ojos tan suyos (heredados de madre) y esos labios un tanto rojos y medianamente carnosos.

-quien te hizo lo que te hizo-decía Mycroft, poniéndose detrás de Sherlock, colocándole las manos en los hombros-te hizo una mujer muy bella, Sherly

-no me llames Sherly-dijo despectivamente el detective, zafándose de su agarre

-estás de acuerdo que no puedo llamarte Sherlock enfrente de gente, ese nombre es para hombre… sería un tanto raro y sospechoso-de pronto Mycroft recordó-ya, te llamarás Sheridan

-¿Sheridan?

-madre te iba a nombrar así si hubieras sido niña…-y se alejo de su hermano rumbo hacia la salida-es mejor que no te pongas pesado con esto, Sherlock… no sabemos cuándo y cómo termine esto. No solo pienses en ti, piensa en los demás

-¿Qué tienen que ver los demás? El que se transformo fui yo-reclamo el detective, siguiendo a su hermano hacia la salida (importándole muy poco salir solo con una toalla sobre sí mismo)-los demás no importan, el que importa soy yo, yo no puedo quedarme como mujer… es inaceptable que yo sea una mujer-reclamaba, bajando las escaleras-¡Mycroft, estoy hablando en serio, no puedo ser mujer!-salieron a la calle

-¿y John?-pregunto su hermano, abriéndole la puerta del automóvil negro

-¿John?-se paró en seco

-¿has pensado en él?

No hubo respuesta, o si la hubo, solo Mycroft la entendió, ya que Sherlock le había dedicado una mirada extraña para después subirse al automóvil e ir a lo que parece ser, una boutique de moda.


	3. Muñequita de aparador

Veía como desde la mañana, Londres era una ciudad muy escandalosa y transitada. Gente en sus autos rumbo al trabajo, madres corriendo con sus hijos tomados de la mano para llegar a tiempo al colegio. Adolescentes que quieren y no quieren llegar a la Universidad, entreteniéndose en los diversos cafés que hay en la avenida.

Por las calles por donde transitaba el elegante automóvil negro, Sherlock dedujo que se dirigían a una de las zonas comerciales más exclusivas y elegantes de Londres. Aunque no le veía interés a aquello, él solo quería algo que ponerse que no se le cayera y que sirviera para moverse como normalmente lo hacía.

Terminaron llegando a la nada despreciable tienda Harrods, la más cara de todo Londres.

Suponiendo que tuviera vergüenza, esta hubiera emergido cuando Sherlock salió tras Anthea de aquel automóvil, con solo una toalla completa de baño como único vestido, siendo casi comido por los ojos de los hombres que pasaban por las banquetas o siendo criticado por las mujeres.

-por aquí, señor-le dijo Anthea

Entraron a la tienda (muchos ojos de por medio), la música era clásica acorde al ambiente de la tienda, llegaron a la zona de ropa femenina y la asistente de su hermano mayor, solo espero indicaciones del más joven de los Holmes.

-¿necesita ayuda?-pregunto Anthea, tanteando el terreno

-quizás-dijo Sherlock, mirando como a su alrededor había cientos (por no decir miles) tipos de ropa para mujer; desde faldas vaporosas de colores pastel, hasta sacos negros con estoperoles en los hombros- ¿Qué tanto necesita una mujer para vestirse?

-en primera, la ropa interior-sugirió la asistente, un poco divertida-vaya al probador de damas y yo llevare ropa que tal vez le agrade

-de acuerdo

Sherlock fue al probador, acaparo uno solo para él, y espero. Al poco rato, llego Anthea junto con una chica que trabajaba ahí como cargadora de mucha (mucha) ropa.

Primero le paso por entre la cortina que separa el probador y el pasillo, un conjunto color lila con varios adornos que de inmediato rechazo. A este le siguió uno rosa, uno color salmón e incluso uno tono pistache. Pareciera que Anthea lo hacía a propósito. La chica de la tienda, sugirió otro tipo de ropa, la cual era quizás un poco más acorde a como es Sherlock: negro, morado oscuro, rojo sangre, e incluso uno azul marino.

Bien, no podría ser tan malo eso de usar ropa interior femenina, el uso era el mismo que el de la ropa masculina ¿no? Con la parte inferior no tuvo problemas, se miró al espejo y acepto que ese color morado le gustaba bastante para ese raro cuerpo de mujer que ahora tenía. Con lo que sí tuvo problemas, fue con el sostén. Ni por mucho que se retorciera y doblaba las manos, no podía abrocharlo. Molesto, salió con el condenado sostén en la mano, enseñándoselo a Anthea y a la chica de la tienda (había escuchado que se llama Rosy) muy sorprendida al ver a una mujer salir sin pena alguna semi desnuda.

-¡No puedo!-reclamo Sherlock, enojado, zarandeando el sostén en la mano, a la altura de la cara de Anthea

-si me permite…-para sorpresa de Rosy, Anthea trato de la manera más profesional que se podía a la chica loca de cabello negro. Ayudo a Sherlock a colocarse bien el sostén, y explicándole que si intentaba abrocharlo por detrás, jamás podría hacerlo, que lo más lógico y sencillo, era abrocharlo por delante y una vez abrochado, pasarlo para atrás y seguido, acomodarlo junto con los tirantes.

-se ve bien-dijo Rosy en voz baja, pero Sherlock si alcanzo a escucharla, fulminándola con una mirada un tanto fría

-¿después?-pregunto molesto Sherlock a Anthea, eso de que alguien le enseñara a vestirse no era muy agradable

-¿pantalón o falda?-pregunto ésta a su vez

-¡Obviamente falda!-exclamo alguien detrás de ellas

Se trataba de un hombre de unos 30 años, vestido con el mejor traje negro que alguien pudiera imaginar, el cutis demasiado bien cuidado, cabello bien recortado, y con tales ademanes que hizo que Sherlock supiera al instante que se trataba de un diseñador de modas.

-es uno de nuestros mejores diseñadores-dijo Rosy orgullosa

-mucho gusto, señoritas-dijo el hombre, acercándosele a Anthea y a Sherlock- Victor Carlton, para sus servicios

-un placer-contesto solo Anthea, Sherlock solo se le quedo viendo para analizarlo

-debo agregar, que una belleza como la tuya, querida-hablándole a Sherlock-hace mucho que no la veo… es inusual y excitante a la vez

-el señor Carlton puede ayudarles a escoger la mejor ropa para la señorita-sugirió Rosy

-eso sería de mucha ayuda-agradeció Anthea (una cosa menos en que preocuparse).

-solo que primero tengo que ver con detenimiento este cuerpo-dijo el diseñador, colocándose detrás de Sherlock, y haciendo que los dos se pudiera ver en el gran espejo de cuerpo completo que había en el probador-¿tus tallas, querida?

-80, 50, 80-dijo muy seguro de si Sherlock, con la mirada puesta en el reflejo del hombre

-veamos si es cierto…

Sherlock dio un respingón cuando sintió las manos de aquel hombre en sus caderas, que luego pasaron por su cintura, para terminar sosteniendo sus senos, casi a moldeándolos. Anthea solo suplicaba que eso no fuera tomado por el hermano de su jefe, como una invitación a que cometiera homicidio calificado contra el diseñador.

-sí, tienes esas medidas-dijo Víctor, alejándose de un tenso Sherlock-Rosy, ven y ayúdame con la ropa que seguramente será de su predilección

Tanto Víctor como Rosy se fueron a perder entre tanta ropa. Sherlock solo estaba quieto frente al espejo, tratando de tranquilizar su respiración y sus instintos asesinos. Si, él era hombre y ese tipo de toqueteos no debería de importarle, pero que vinieran de la nada y por un extraño, se sentía realmente incómodo.

-te pediría que esto no saliera de entre tú y yo, Anthea-le dijo muy serio a la asistente

-así será-dijo ella calmada

-¿Me prestas tu celular? Deje el mío en el departamento-pidió Sherlock con la mejor de las caras, un poco mas calmado

-claro…

En lo que regresaba el susodicho diseñador, Sherlock mando un mensaje, esperando que la otra persona respondiera con algo interesante y poder huir de las garras de Mycroft.

Cuando llego Víctor y Rosy, traían casi toda la tienda en sus manos.

Fácilmente, Sherlock desecho cientos de vestidos y faldas sin importarle de quien fuera la persona que las diseño y mucho menos lo hermosas que fueran las prendas. Desecho al instante los zapatos de tacones que le dieron a escoger (cabe resaltar que él no sabe caminar con ese tipo de cosas raras). Al poco rato, ya había una enemistad muy clara entre Víctor y Sherlock, ya que ninguno quería dar su brazo a torcer: Víctor, falda y tacón, Sherlock pantalón y zapatos de hombre.

-no te puedes vestir como hombre-le dijo de mala gana Víctor-eres un muy bella mujer que tiene un cuerpo envidiable, el cual es necesario que lo resaltes

-sería útil si mi único propósito fuese ese-le dijo Sherlock enojado-pero a mí no me importa si me veo bien o no, lo único que necesito es algo que me cubra y me deje hacer mi trabajo de forma adecuada-estaba sentado solo con el sostén y la pantaletas puesta, en el sofá blanco donde comúnmente estaban las personas que acompañaban a la mujer que se vestía en el probador-solo quiero ropa y ya, no un disfraz

-¿Qué clase de mujer eres tú?-le termino recriminando el diseñador

-la única en mi clase-dijo Sherlock igual recriminándole

-¿Qué tal esto?-pregunto Rosy de la nada, haciendo que Sherlock la mirara y al fin sonriera un poco

-hasta que alguien me entiende-suspira alegre Sherlock

Unos minutos después, Sherlock salía del probador, con un pantalón negro un poco pegado al cuerpo, una camisa rojo vino con un pedazo de tela negra en el cuello que simulaba ser una corbata desenfadada, un saco gris que le cerraba perfectivamente y que de largo le llegaba al inicio del pantalón; y al parecer, la tal chica Rosy si comprendía mucho a Sherlock, pues además de eso, le llevo un par de guantes de cuero negro, y como zapatos, un par de botas negras largas (hasta la rodilla) sin tacón. Ahora solo faltaba un abrigo azul como el que tenía él siendo hombre y quedaría listo.

-algo así quiero-le dijo Sherlock al modista- no soy una muñequita de aparador para que me vistan de vestidos y cosas cursis, ¿le queda claro, Víctor?

Entre Anthea y Rosy escogieron más mudas de ropa para Sherlock, ya que Víctor se había indignado por la clase de mujer que era Sherlock y había preferido atender a las demás mujeres del lugar.

De pronto, sonó el teléfono de Anthea y en un rápido movimiento Sherlock se lo quito para ver si era de quien esperaba que fuese. Y si, con una sonrisa se lo devolvió a Anthea.

-dile a mi hermano que quizás y lo vea en la cena… y lleva toda esa ropa a Baker Street, Anthea, no a su casa-la miro directamente a los ojos

-pero señor Holmes…-dijo perturbada Anthea

-si me busca, ya sabe dónde encontrarme- y antes de salir de la tienda, vio en el aparador un abrigo azul muy oscuro que no estaba tan mal. Lo quito del maniquí, se lo puso y aprobando que si le quedaba, solo agrego-este también lo pagas, Anthea- y salió

Tomo un taxi, diciéndole la dirección.

Un homicidio colectivo, pero muy bien trabajado, según Lestrade en el mensaje. Al menos esa sería una muy buena manera de olvidarse un tiempo de ese estúpido cambio de cuerpo.

Para cuando llego, vio que la policía tenía cerrada con la típica cinta amarilla la zona del crimen. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pasó por debajo de la cinta y se dirigió a donde seguramente estaría Lestrade, junto con el tonto de Anderson y la insoportable de Sally.

Cuál fue su sorpresa que sí, estaba Lestrade, pero no con sus subordinados, sino con…

-¿John?-pregunto Sherlock sin entender (¿Desde cuándo Lestrade manda a llamar directamente a John a la escena del crimen?)

Ambos hombres voltearon a ver, y lo único que pudieron ver fue a una elegante y hermosa mujer bien vestida que los veía con sorpresa.


	4. ¡Hombres!

-¿Y usted de dónde salió?-pregunto impresionado Lestrade al ver de pies a cabeza a la mujer que los veía un poco preocupada-¿de dónde…?-buscaba con la mirada a sus subordinados-¿quién la dejo pasar...?

-¿le conozco?-pregunto John, pues si bien había escuchado a la mujer mencionar su nombre

-y-yo…-bien, eso de que John se presentara de la nada a la escena del crimen no estaba entre sus posibilidades, así que simplemente no sabía qué hacer. Pensaba que eso de enfrentarse a John como mujer esperaría un poco más de tiempo… horas… días… semanas, años quizás, (para ser sinceros la única posibilidad que hasta el momento se le había ocurrido, era la de huir a otro país en lo que eso del cambio duraba… digo, para eso estaba Mycroft ¿no?).

-¿Quién la dejo entrar?-pregunto Lestrade, medio entretenido en ver la belleza de la mujer y recordando que estaban enfrente de un asesinato a sangre fría-¿Quién es usted?

-vera… yo… soy…-Sherlock miro de reojo la escena del crimen que se deslumbraba detrás de los dos hombres y al no poder resistirse, se acercó sin miramientos para apreciar su belleza: si, Lestrade no se equivocó esta vez, ese asesinato valía la pena de su atención. Todas las piezas listas para armarse ante sus ojos y delicados detalles, que solo él podía realizar.

-señorita, usted no debería de estar aquí-dijo John, creyendo que semejante vista podría ser demasiado para la mujer-esto no es algo que se tenga que ver…

Sherlock lo ignoro por completo. Esos cuerpos, esas posiciones, ese posible móvil, esas armas… todo en una patética fábrica abandonada (cliché de asesinos, el único error), pero en sí, era una casi obra de arte.

-¿reconoce a alguno de los cuerpos?-preguntó Lestrade. Quizás y por eso la habían dejado entrar, quizás ella tenía información valiosa.

-por supuesto que no -se dignó a contestar Sherlock, aun con los ojos en los cuerpos- obviamente se trata de un ajuste de cuentas por la manera sádica en la que los mataron-los ojos azul-verde de Sherlock brillaban al ver cada gota de sangre derramada por el suelo-o si bien podría ser por parte de drogas o… no, no son drogas, son… contrabando… pero…-la chica iba y corría viendo cada parte de la escena del crimen

-señorita, usted no debería de estar aquí si no sabe que… ¿Quién la dejo pasar?-Lestrade estaba un poco impresionado por el aguante de estómago que parecía tener la chica al no hacer ningún gesto de asco o temor por ver tanta sangre y crueldad en esos cuerpos sin vida-debería de salir, los civiles no deben de estar aquí…

-…no cuadra algo aquí-seguía Sherlock sin hacerle caso-no es común que las bandas de contrabandistas actúen así, así que el móvil del asesinato debe de ser otro… quizás… ajuste de poder… o…

-¿Quién es ella?-pregunto en voz baja John, que al igual que el Detective Inspector no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la chica

-¿Sabe al menos cuantos hombres fueron los responsables de este asesinato, inspector?-pregunto la chica, viéndolos a los dos-¿o ni eso llega a saber?

-sabemos que fue un grupo de cuatro hombres, los cuales para su información ya los tenemos en custodia- dijo un poco molesto Lestrade-los encontraron a unas cuadras al este

-eso es obviamente incorrecto-dijo Sherlock con voz triunfante, levantándose del suelo pues se había agachado para ver mejor-si se da cuenta en las huellas de sangre, podrá ver que hay al menos cinco pares de huellas diferentes y a menos de que una víctima saliera corriendo como un muerto viviente, nos hace pensar que falta uno

-¿Cómo demonios…?-se preguntaba impresionado John

-siempre te impresionas-dijo en voz baja Sherlock

-¿entonces dice que nos falta un hombre?

-claro… y…-Sherlock miro el suelo y sonrió-… y aún está cerca

Sherlock con la vista encima de John y Lestrade, fue al interior de la fábrica abandonada en la que había sido citado después del mensaje que le había enviado a Lestrade en búsqueda de un caso en que entretenerse. Los dos hombres terminaron por seguirlo dentro de esa ya casi destruida estructura de hierro y metal, mas por su seguridad que por su interés en lo que estaba diciendo.

La chica no parecía asustada ni mucho menos, al contrario, pareciera que le divertía todo eso, además de que eso le ponía de buenas y era demasiado diestra con ese tipo de cosas… casi como Sherlock. O eso pensaba John mientras sacaba al igual que Lestrade, su arma.

Sherlock se adelantó tanto a los hombres, que éstos al dar la vuelta en una esquina, descubrieron que ya había sido tomado por el que pareciera ser el quinto hombre que había participado en la matanza. Si, Sherlock había creído ingenuamente que el hombre no podría contra él, pero no recordó la variante de que ahora él era una mujer, un ser un poco más débil y más fácil de tomar a la fuerza.

-¡Bajen sus armas!-grito el hombre que le sacaba al menos una cabeza de alto a Sherlock, y unos cuantos kilos de puro músculo que debe de usar para cosas que deberían de doler demasiado

John vio con enojo como el hombre (alto, robusto, con tatuajes y sin cabello) había tomado a la chica, poniéndole la mano izquierda en la cintura y otra con el arma, apuntándole a la cabeza.

-no tienes que llegar a estos extremos-dijo Lestrade, tratando de dialogar con el hombre

-por el amor a la Reina, Lestrade, no hagas eso-dijo Sherlock cansado

-¡Silencio, muñeca!-dijo el hombre arrastrando las palabras

-ella no tiene nada que ver-dijo John apuntándole a la cara con su arma-déjala en paz

-¿es tu novia?-pregunto el hombre, riéndose de la expresión John

-¿Por qué todo mundo pregunta eso?-se preguntó la chica sin temor en su voz-vamos, que lo único que tiene el doctor Watson es su deber de proteger a las demás personas sin siquiera saber quiénes son

-deberías de callarte, muñeca-dijo el hombre enterrándole la boca de la pistola en la sien-no quisiera ensuciar esa linda cara que tienes con sangre

-como si pudieras hacerlo-dijo Sherlock demasiado confiado, viendo los ojos de temor de John

-tienes valor, eso me gusta-rió el hombre-bien, inspector y compañía, en primera, para que esta muñeca no se rompa, deberán de bajar sus armas… ¡Ahora!

-no puedo creerlo-decía Sherlock, mientras los hombres bajaban sus armas al suelo-un ex militar que fue a Afganistán y un detective inspector del Scotland Yard acatando ordenes por un matón que a lo mucho sabrá que el día es cuando el sol sale al cielo y de noche es cuando se mete… que motivador-dijo Sherlock con voz cansada

-¡Ya cállate!-grito el hombre, molesto por ser insultado por la mujer

-debería de callarse ya-le ordeno Lestrade

-no entiendo cómo es que este tipo puede hacer que ustedes obedezcan a sus órdenes-dijo Sherlock un poco asqueado

-tener a una mujer de rehén y más si es bonita, es una manera muy efectiva de hacer negocios con la policía, muñeca-dijo el tipo riéndose muy estruendosamente-y vaya que tú lo eres-tocando con su mano izquierda un poco más debajo de la cintura

-hombres-suspiro con enojo Sherlock, incómodo por ese toqueteo innecesario

Tanto John como Lestrade vieron todos los movimientos de Sherlock como si fueran en cámara lenta.

La chica golpeo con el codo izquierdo el estómago del hombre, sacándole un poco el aire, haciéndolo agacharse levemente hacia adelante por el impulso del golpe, provocando que el acto seguido fuera un golpe en la nariz con el otro codo, rompiéndosela de un solo golpe. En ese momento se soltó del agarre, poniéndose enfrente de él, jalándolo de la camisa para sí. Sherlock al ver la diferente fuerza y tamaño que tenía el hombre a comparación de la suya, decidió usar esa misma fuerza en contra de él. Se dejó caer de espaldas jalándolo a él de por medio, al ir cayendo le coloco ambos pies en el estómago, haciendo que la fuerza de caída fuera la misma que empujara al hombre por el aire y cayera unos metros más lejos.

El hombre no se esperaba aquello. Vaya, ni siquiera Lestrade y John se esperaban eso.

Sherlock se levantó rápidamente del suelo, quitándose de la cara los estorbosos largos cabellos (estúpidos largos cabellos), y fue ante el hombre, piso con el pie izquierdo la mano que traía el arma, que por el dolor soltó, el pie derecho lo colocó sobre su garganta, ahogándolo totalmente. Se agacho hasta estar frente a frente.

-vuelve a decirme muñeca y no tendrás lengua para contarlo-dijo con voz amenazante

-¡Señorita!-reclamaron John y Lestrade impresionados

Al notar la ausencia de Lestrade, los policías fueron en su búsqueda, y lo hicieron en el justo momento en el que Sherlock ya tenía más que inmovilizado al hombre, el quinto asesino.

-¿Qué demonios paso aquí?-pregunto Sally Donovan, que llegaba junto con el resto del cuerpo policiaco

-no lo sé-se atrevió a contestar Lestrade

El resto de lo que paso después no es de suma importancia para la historia. Los policías detuvieron al hombre adolorido que veía con odio a Sherlock. Lestrade puso al corriente a Sally sobre la sorpresiva aparición de la mujer que supo dónde estaría el otro asesino sin errar en nada. Sherlock veía con resignación la escena del crimen, bien era bastante elaborada para no ser resuelta a la primera, pero eso de que los asesinos los agarraran por idiotas desmotivaba enormemente. John solo veía a la mujer.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto John, una vez decidido a hablarle, acercándose en plan pasivo

-¿perdona?-pregunto Sherlock, un poco inquieto

-¿Sabes? Me recuerdas mucho a una persona-y se río alegremente-pero no… no creo que la conozcas… aunque se parecen mucho… y eso me da un poco de miedo

-podrías sorprenderte-contesto un poco más aliviado el detective consultor, al menos su manera de ser seguía siendo la misma tanto que John el-no-observador Watson se daba cuenta de que ahí había algo raro

-fue raro, ¿no crees?-siguió John, con un poco más de confianza

-¿Qué exactamente?

-que supieras todo lo que paso en la escena del crimen… y que supieras mantener la calma ante los cuerpos… no muchas mujeres tienen estomago para eso y mucho menos para inmovilizar a una bestia como el tipo ese-sonriendo con todos los dientes

-solo es cuestión de observar-Sherlock lo miro a los ojos-solo observa y tendrás la verdad ante tus ojos

-en verdad que te pareces a esa persona que te digo…-y se acercó más a la chica

Sherlock miro el comportamiento de John. No. No podía ser… oh, por… no, no podía creerlo. ¡Hombres!

-oh, por todos los cielos, no lo hagas-dijo en seco, alejándose un poco de él

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto John sin entender

-coquetearme-dijo con un gesto despectivo-no lo hagas, en serio, es totalmente innecesario

-y-yo no te estoy coqueteando-contesto rápidamente John un tanto sonrojado

-la voz la tienes más melodiosa, te has erguido e incluso has echado los hombros para atrás, las pupilas no las tienes dilatadas… bueno, al menos un 5% más si-mirándole los ojos- haz parpadeado más veces de lo normal, sonríes seguidamente como si fueras un corderito, además de que ya creaste un patrón de observación entre mis ojos y mi boca… no, claro que no coqueteas conmigo

John se había quedado mudo. Quizás y si estaba coqueteando ligeramente con ella, pero jamás pensó que se fuera a dar cuenta de todas las cosas que consciente (y más inconscientemente) hacia para ganar su atención.

Básicamente lo había desnudado con solo una vista a él.

-¿Entonces?-pregunto Lestrade, acercándose a ellos-¿Usted es?

-¿Aún sigue con eso? ¿No podemos quedar en una manera de "Ayuda a la comunidad"?-pregunto Sherlock cansado

-entró a una escena del crimen sin permiso, paseo por ella, casi la mata un tipo y tacleo al quinto asesino y quiere que no pase nada… no nos vamos entendiendo, señorita-dijo Lestrade con voz autoritaria, tratando de que la chica le pusiera atención

-tal vez tenga razón, Greg-dijo John recuperándose de la impresión- ayudo y todo… no le veo tan necesario que nos proporcione su nombre

-¿Qué?-pregunto Greg viéndolo como si estuviera loco

-nadie salió lastimado así que…

-¡John! ¡Ese no es el punto!-reclamo Greg, mirando de reojo a la chica- ¡Es una civil y no puede…!

-yo soy igualmente un civil y heme aquí

-tú eres diferente, eres asistente de Sherlock…

-¡Yo no soy su asistente!

-claro que si…

-oh, ya cállense-reclamo enojado Sherlock, al ver que John iba a seguir el reclamo estúpido- es tedioso ver como se pelean por tener mi atención en alguno de ustedes, o con quién seguiré el juego del coqueteo

-creo que malinterpreto las cosas, señorita-contesto un poco frío Lestrade, pero una vez más, fascinado

-yo creo que no…-Sherlock miró a los dos un momento-sí, son tan patéticos los hombres… ¿Qué no piensan en otra cosa que no sea en…?-el detective consultor iba caminando hacia fuera de la escena del crimen, pero choco con alguien que no se fijó en ella-¡Auch!

-oh, perdón…-dijo el hombre. Para cuando Sherlock subió la mirada, vio que era Anderson con su siempre lindo e inservible traje azul para revisar los cuerpos.

-oh eres… oh, no, no, no-decía Sherlock con voz de asco y amenazándolo con el dedo índice de su mano derecha-no lo hagas, no, no, no…-se retorció por la repulsión hacia Anderson-¡Ay! ¡Ya pensaste en mí como mujer! ¡Qué asco!

Y salió del pasillo de la fábrica abandonada, con un Anderson que no entendía que había pasado, un Lestrade ignorado y un John confundido que más por curiosidad que por querer seducirla, decide seguirla.

Si su día no fuese mas raro, un mensaje de texto de la persona menos pensable (¿Dónde estaba Sherlock cuando se le necesitaba?) apareció de la nada.

_Cuida a Sheridan._

_Te la encargo, John._

_M.H._

-así que Sheridan…-y el doctor sonrió para sí, mientras seguía a la hermosa mujer por las calles de Londres.

* * *

**Agradezco enormemente sus reviews tanto a los que tienen ya cuenta en fanfiction como para los que no. **

**En serio, se les agradece enormemente su atención.**


	5. Yo, Sherlock Holmes, soy mujer

-así que… ¿Sheridan?-pregunto John, corriendo para alcanzarla en el alto de los peatones en la avenida, dejando a un lado por completo el caso en el que habían "trabajado juntos"

-¿Desde cuándo sigues las órdenes de Mycroft?-pregunto la chica, volteando a ver a John levantando la ceja, dándole un aspecto mas sofisticado de lo que ya se veía-con un solo mensaje hace que sigas sus órdenes y en cambio conmigo...-lo último lo dijo mas para sí mismo que para él

-nunca las he seguido… pero eso no signifique no escuchar que es lo es que quiere… puedes secar varias cosas entre líneas si sabes qué escuchar-dijo John, sonriéndole, orgulloso

-entonces no eres tan tonto como creí, John-y lo dejo, ya que había cambiado la señal de transito por un verde, y camino junto con las demás personas para cruzar la calle

-espera…

-si me sigues es como seguir sus órdenes-la chica ni siquiera lo veía

-creo que en mi caso, es más por la curiosidad mía de saber quién eres-John la miro. Si de por casualidad se la encontrara en la calle por pura casualidad, juraría que es Sherlock... ¡Por el amor a la Reina, no había otro ser humano que pudiera verse tan atrayente con un abrigo azul que no fuese el mismo Sherlock Holmes!

Oh, esperen... ¿Qué fue eso?

-¿ahora me tuteas?-pregunto Sherlock, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-tú me dices John… se me haría una descortesía que uno tutee y el otro no-John sonreía mucho para el gusto de Sherlock que sabía para donde iría a parar aquello

-¿debo recordarte, John, que tienes novia?-preguntaba Sherlock, manoteando por el aire-la linda y ya no tan señorita, Mary Morstan

-¿por qué insistes en que quiero algo romántico contigo?-pregunto un poco molesto John, igual metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos

-algo en ti me dice que me sigues coqueteando, cuando yo ya te dije perfectamente que no te haré caso-Sherlock siguió caminando por la calle, mirando de reojo para ver si un taxi libre pasaba y poder salir de aquella situación no incomoda, pero si fastidiosa-sea mas inconscientemente que concientemente, claro

-no todos los hombres quieren contigo, si es eso lo que piensas-dijo dolido John-no por ser guapa ni por ser inteligente todos se arrodillarán a tus pies

-ese no es el punto aquí, doctor Watson-Sherlock se detuvo en seco y se le encaro al rubio- el punto es que nunca me he equivocado, por lo que la afirmación de que usted me coquetea es correcta… ¿o qué? ¿Lo negara?

-como bien lo dijiste, y no sé cómo lo sabes, tengo novia, por lo que queda fuera de mis posibilidades el coquetearte-alzando las cejas, tratando de retomar el control de la plática

-oh, vamos John-Sherlock se terminó riendo un poco elevado para el gusto del rubio-sabemos que aun teniendo novia tú coqueteas con cuanta mujer se te cruza por el camino, y creo yo, que estoy dentro de tus estándares de belleza

-esa es una acusación grave, señorita-dijo John un poco más molesto. Tener que lidiar con aquella mujer se estaba poniendo pesado-y sin ningún fundamento, debo agregar

-¿en serio cree eso?-Sherlock podía ser todo lo que las personas que no lo conocen bien decían: extremista, nada ortodoxo, sádico, berrinchudo y en cierto caso un maldito cabrón. Prueba de ello, era que ahora miraba con descaro a John, se mordía el labio inferior mientras se le acercaba y lo acorralaba entre él y el poste de luz. Le miraba de los ojos a los labios, con las manos recargadas en el pecho del hombre, se inclinó sobre él como si quisiese un beso. Sherlock sonrió al ver la respuesta afirmativa de John sobre ese movimiento (no tardo nada en responder el beso), se detuvo a unos cinco centímetros de su cara para solo decir: ¿Quién es el infiel ahora, doctor?

La mujer siguió caminando por la banqueta, dejando a un impresionado John, inerte sobre el poste de luz.

-¿Q-qué…? ¿Qué fue eso? ¡Hey, Sheridan!

-deja de decirme así-dijo molesto Sherlock-maldito Mycroft

-pero qué demonios… ¿Qué fue eso?-preguntaba molesto el ex militar

-la prueba fundamentada de que estuviste a punto de serle infiel a Mary-dijo la chica sonriendo maliciosamente-y con una desconocida… si se enterara no sé qué pasaría… quizás reconsideraría la situación actual de su relación

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto de golpe John, con los brazos en jarra

-usa ese cerebro casi nuevo que tienes, John-dijo Sherlock ansioso-solo observa y ya… - con un movimiento rápido, un taxi se estacionaba enfrente de él, para después subir e irse-hasta luego

-¿Sher…?

* * *

-¿intento coquetearte, cierto?-pregunto Mycroft que estaba sentado en el sillón que usualmente usaba John

-sí... –Sherlock pensaba seriamente en cómo fue que ocurrió ese cambio, con su violín en manos para interrumpir las palabras insoportables de Mycroft

-¿le respondiste?-pregunto su hermano, oyendo que a lo lejos alguien había abierto la puerta que da a la calle, Sherlock también lo escucho.

-obviamente no… -miro a su hermano a los ojos-ni siquiera lo pienses, Mycroft…no lo hagas

-yo no he dicho nada-y esa sonrisa tan suya, es lo que hace que Sherlock casi le aviente el Stradivarius que poseía desde adolescente

-¿Sheridan?-pregunto una voz desde la puerta

-oh, doctor Watson-saludo Mycroft desde el sillón-me alegro que ya haya llegado, lo estamos esperando

-al fin me dirán quién es ella ¿o no?-pregunto molesto e impresionado de que la chica estuviera en el sillón de Sherlock, con el violín de Sherlock… si éste se enterara seguramente la sala sería un campo de batalla.

-veo que no observas demasiado, John-dijo Mycroft sonriéndole, causando gracia a Sherlock

-otro… ya, díganme qué demonios está pasando aquí y quien es esta mujer

-oh, ahora soy "mujer"-dijo sonriendo Sherlock-me has rebajado de categoría, de Sheridan a mujer

-no, solamente ya me moleste lo suficiente como para casi olvidarme que eres mujer

-yo no tengo la culpa de que no sepas observar… incluso la señora Hudson ya se dio cuenta y no necesito de mucha explicación-Sherlock recordó que cuando llego, lo primero que hizo después de subir corriendo a su piso, fue agarrar la pistola de John y decorar un poco más esa pared tan bella que tenían; haciendo que la vecina del 221A, la señora Hudson, subiera a ver qué demonios había pasado, encontrándose con una mujer un tanto con ojos de desquiciada y si no fuese mucho eso, estaba molesta. Algo hizo que su vecina no llamara rápidamente a la policía, algo en la mirada de la joven desconocida. Algo que hizo que terminara abrazándolo sin saber cómo reaccionar ante ese cambio sorprendente.

-¿la señora Hudson…? ¿Le hiciste algo?-pregunto alarmado John

-no, más bien ella lo hizo por mi… nos trajo té-la chica señalo con el arco del violín, las tazas, el té y unas cuantas galletas que habían sobre la mesita-yo que tú lo tomaba ya, está a punto de enfriarse

-¿Quién eres?-John no sabía cuántas veces ya le había preguntado aquello

-eres lento, John-la chica se levantó del sillón, se colocó enfrente de la ventaba y comenzó a tocar el violín. John no solo se dio cuenta de que era muy buena en ello, si no también que aquella melodía había sido escrita por el mismo dueño del violín y que solo hubo una vez que la interpreto… solo una vez y esa fue, cuando a determinada _mujer_ la habían dado por muerta.

Si esto no lo captaba John, Sherlock no tendría piedad ni con él ni con el violín, al quererle aventárselo a su compañero de departamento en la cara por ser tan...

Termino la melodía. Espero el siguiente movimiento de John.

-Sherlock…-dijo John, boquiabierto. Por alguna descabellada y estúpida idea, el comportamiento de la chica en la escena del crimen, su manera de deducir, pelear e incluso de insultar, su forma de caminar y ese melodía que solo sabía el más pequeño de los Holmes, daban como resultado que Sheridan no era solo Sheridan, sino…

-hola John-la mujer volteo a verlo-soy mujer

-¿Qué?-pregunto pasmado

-no hagas que repita las cosas-dijo fastidiado-ya, soy mujer… yo, Sherlock Holmes, soy mujer

-Sheridan Holmes, detective consultora-dijo Mycroft, tomando un sorbo de té- por ahora

-deja de decirme Sheridan, Mycroft-le amenazo la chica-odio ese nombre

-es el que mejor te queda-y sonrió descaradamente

-mi nombre es Sherlock y no importa si soy hombre, mujer o quimera, lo seguirá siendo

-te queda mejor Sheridan… o quizás Sherly

John tuvo el presentimiento de que Sherlock estaba a punto de matar a su hermano, así que decidió intervenir.

-¿Qué paso, Sherlock?

-no sé cómo paso, pero paso… ahora tengo que lidiar con esta tontería de ser mujer-respiro hondamente, caminando en círculos por la habitación. Estaba nervioso, ansioso y molesto. Eso no le gusto a John.

-dado que mi hermano no está dispuesto a salir de Baker Street aun cuando ya le ofrecí mi casa-decía Mycroft mientras se paraba- se quedará aquí contigo, John. Por lo que te pido discreción y cuidado…

-no soy un niño-respondió en voz baja Sherlock

-…y apoyo. Si pasa algo, no dudes en llamarme

-de acuerdo-asintió John, le causaba un poco de incertidumbre el mirar a aquella mujer… Sherlock… bueno, _ella_

-Mycroft-dijo Sherlock antes de que saliera su hermano del departamento

-¿sí?

-¿de quién era el caso de la mañana?-haciendo que olvidara por un momento que lo urgente era lo del cambio de cuerpo

-de… nadie importante

-si no lo fuera no hubieras venido ante mí-dijo su hermano viéndolo a los ojos-¿Quién era?

-de la compañía Bright & T.-dijo en voz baja-nada interesante, solo que… son amigos

-¿amigos?-pregunto sin creerle

-tienes mucho en que pensar, Sherlock, como para que te de otra clase de problemas y mas este tipo de problema

-¿de qué…?

-buenas noches- y salió

-quiero ese caso-dijo Sherlock, ignorando que John lo miraba con cierto miedo-Mycroft no haría eso, enseñarme un caso para después negármelo… ¿Bright & T? ¿De quién es esa compañía? Me suena… no, tal vez lo haya olvidado por ser inutil ese dato... ¡John, investiga ahora sobre…! ¿Qué?-al final, Sherlock se dio cuenta de la mirada del rubio

-eres mujer-contesto simple

-por lo visto si-anoto aburrido Sherlock

-Sherlock, eres mujer

-John…

-es que… eres mujer, Sherlock Holmes, eres mujer

-esa manía tuya de decir aquellas verdades me desquicia solo un poco, ¿lo sabes?

-Sherlock… ¿Cómo fue que…?

-No tengo idea de cómo fue que amanecí hoy en la mañana con el cuerpo de una mujer… no lo sé. Aunque tengo ideas y teorías, una más idiota que la anterior, aun no lo descubro…

-¿y cómo te sientes?-Sherlock vio que a comparación de Mycroft y de él, John si se preocupaba sinceramente por el nuevo estado de sí mismo.

-extraño… tonto… solo eso-respondió elocuentemente

-¿tienes miedo?

-no, solo un poco de repulsión por este cuerpo-dijo enojado-dejemos este asunto por la paz y ahora investiga sobre…

-¿Cómo puedes estar así de tranquilo? ¡Cambiaste de sexo! ¡Nadie cambia de sexo de la noche a la mañana!

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me desquicie porque no tengo idea de cómo ocurrió esto? Obviamente voy a investigar que diantres sucedió conmigo… por lo pronto, quiero saber sobre la compañía, así que ayuda John-y lo miro impaciente- ¡Vamos, John! ¡Muévete!

-¿Cómo estas tan tranquilo?-aun no entendía como es que su amigo se comportaba tan tranquilamente

-porque no sirve de nada que me alborote… no sirve de nada que como mujer me pongo a llorar mi suerte ni mucho menos sirve que te quedes ahí parado viéndome como si tuviera dos cuernos y una cola de dragón, solo cambie de sexo, ahora soy mujer, pero sigo siendo el mismo Sherlock Holmes que conoces, así que si ayudas, ayuda y si no, no me interrumpas-y se fue directo a su cuarto, encerrándose

John solo suspiro.

Y pensaba que ya había visto a Sherlock en todas sus facetas…

Ahora le esperaba la peor… la faceta de _ser mujer._


	6. Sin seducción, por favor

-¿No ha salido desde ayer?-pregunto la señora Hudson, que había ido a dejar un par de rebanadas de pay a los dos hombres… ejem, bueno, _persona_s que tenía como inquilinos.

-no-se limito a contestar John, más entretenido con el periódico. Sabía que si Sherlock no decía nada al respecto, no habría poder humano que lo hiciese hablar, y así se podían estar, por los siglos de los siglos sin hablar sobre el tema. Si quería hablar, que hablara.

-¿Cómo crees que tome todo esto de ser…?

-¿…mujer?-John levanto la vista, una mujer ya de edad le regresaba un mirada preocupada. John jamás había hablado con Sherlock sobre su familia que no fuese Mycroft, pero estuvo seguro que la señora Hudson bien podía hacerse pasar por la madre de Sherlock sin ningún inconveniente

-solo verla ayer con la pistola en mano…-un escalofrío inconsciente le recorrió la espalda

-por cierto, ¿Cómo supo que era Sherlock aquella mujer?-pregunto curioso John

-intuición femenina, John-dijo la mujer, aun con la vista en la puerta de la recamara de Sherlock. John solo negó con la cabeza. Intuición femenina, si claro…

-¿seguirá resolviendo casos aun en ese estado?

-conociéndolo, es capaz de ir a las escenas del crimen en silla de ruedas por lo que no me sorprendería que siguiese yendo aun cuando es mujer-le aseguro John-no se preocupe demasiado por él… él ya sabrá resolver esto

-pero es que-decía nerviosa la señora Hudson-¡Es mujer! ¡Sherlock se convirtió en mujer!

-lo sé y eso no le impedirá nada-se lamento John, puesto que era real aquello.

La señora Hudson fue a la cocina por más agua para té. John aprovecho ese momento para ir por su laptop y revisar el blog. Si tenían suerte, quizás hubiese algo fuera de lo común que fuera el inicio de la respuesta al cambio de sexo de Sherlock. En ese justo momento por la puerta entro Mycroft Holmes junto con un desorientado Gregory Lestrade.

-John, buenos días-dijo amablemente el mayor de los hermanos Holmes

-¿vienes a hacer tu ronda matutina?-pregunto John sin muchos ánimos- seguimos vivos, por si querías saber

-¿los dos?-pregunto Mycroft

-tu hermano lleva toda la noche encerrado en su cuarto, si se ha matado yo no lo he sabido-contesto con ironía, provocando el enojo de su interlocutor

-¿se puede saber que hacemos aquí?-pregunto Lestrade, viendo a cualquiera de los dos

-teniendo en cuanta que Sherlock seguirá siendo tu apoyo-decía Mycroft, un poco más relajado-suponemos que es necesario que sepas lo que paso

-¿qué paso?-pregunto un poco espantado el detective

-mejor sentémonos, será mejor para la noticia-propuso Mycroft.

Para cuando la señora Hudson salió de la cocina, ya traía otras dos tazas y más agua para el té. El ambiente no podía ser peor: Mycroft conservaba la calma haciendo que un John exasperado se fuese desesperando más, uniendo a un Lestrade y su incertidumbre junto con una nerviosa señora Hudson.

-¿Qué le paso a Sherlock?-pregunto Lestrade, con la más sincera preocupación, la cual sirvió para que John se calmara un poco. Al fin de cuentas todos los ahí presentes si les importaba Sherlock, de una u otra forma, pero les preocupaba.

-nada -dijo el mencionado, que había aparecido por el marco hacia la sala.

Para cuando John subió la mirada de su té, la señora Hudson había soltado el grito al cielo, Mycroft solo suspiraba con resignación y Lestrade miraba sorprendido la escena. Lo que vio John casi le atraganta el té en la garganta.

-¡Sherlock Holmes, vístete!-reclamaba la señora Hudson

Y no, no es que Sherlock estuviese desnudo… desnuda… lo que fuese. No, no lo estaba. Solo que únicamente traía puesto era la camiseta de su habitual pijama gris que le cubría un poco más debajo de la entrepierna y su bata azul. Solo eso.

-¿Qué?-preguntaba Sherlock sin entender el alboroto

-¡Ahora mismo te vistes decentemente! ¡Hay tres hombres en esta sala, por el amor…! ¡Ven aquí!-y jaloneo de la muñeca a Sherlock, para regresarse a su habitación a cambiarse

-Ay, pero que… no, señora Hudson…-los reclamos se calmaron una vez que se encerraron en el cuarto

-¿Eso fue… Sherlock?-pregunto Lestrade viendo aun por donde se habían metido las dos mujeres

-básicamente, si-dijo Mycroft sorbiendo un poco de té

-¿es la chica de ayer? ¿La que tacleo al quinto asesino?-pregunto Lestrade a John, él asintió con la cabeza- de alguna manera, ahora tiene sentido varias cosas… pero… ¿Qué demonios paso? ¿Cómo se convirtió en mujer?

-nadie sabe-a Mycroft le costó decir aquello-estamos investigando

Aunque no pareciera, Mycroft se paso gran parte de la noche tratando de averiguar científicamente y ni tanto sobre los cambios de sexo. Aunque no había muchas maneras racionales de explicarlo, poco a poco se iban descartando teorías idiotas y sin fundamento.

-¿y cómo es… él?-pregunto Lestrade, tratando de tener tacto con John

-no he hablado con él desde ayer en la noche, no se ha dignado a abrir la puerta-John suspiro-esto va a ser difícil, Greg

-ni me lo digas…

Escucharon gente aproximarse. Los tres hombres dirigieron la mirada hacia las dos mujeres que iban entrando. La señora Hudson estaba un poco sonrojada, como si hubiera discutido… y por la cara de Sherlock, él había sido el motivo de la discusión. Para Mycroft no fue nada difícil saber que la discusión había surgido por la poca decencia que tenía Sherlock con su persona, olvidando que ahora es mujer y que las mujeres por naturaleza tienden a ser mas pudorosas que los hombres, una regla social que Sherlock se paso por todo lo alto. Fue graciosa la imagen mental que surgió: una señora Hudson regañando a Sherlock como si fuese su propia hija adolescente que quiere salir a la calle con una mini falda que más que falda pareciera un cinturón.

Ahora lucía decente y socialmente presentable: un sencillo pantalón de mezclilla oscuro, unos zapatos cerrados negros, junto con una blusa blanca de mujer la cual traía arremangada hasta los codos.

-sienta y toma algo, Sherlock-le dijo la señora Hudson, algo seria

No solo fue John el que se sorprendió de que éste le hiciese caso. Aunque no comió nada, solo se limito a tomar una taza con té y leche, y una que otra galleta por ahí colocada en un platito.

-es obvio que te trajeron para que te fuese informado de mi posición actual, ¿Lestrade?-pregunto Sherlock, con la vista en el detective

-así es-contesto nervioso

-confío que esto no impida a que me llames a tus casos más interesantes-y sonrió de manera coqueta, inconscientemente, poniendo un poco más nervioso al detective

-eh… claro, bueno… no creo que haya ningún problema que sigas yendo a revisar los casos…-decía Lestrade, trabándose un poco por los gestos que hacia Sherlock-así que… sigues siendo bienvenido

-me alegro-y sonrió ahora alegremente, lo cual para John se le hizo un gesto muy tierno en ese rostro de mujer

-aunque debo de aclarar algo, señores-dijo Sherlock, tratando de acomodarse el largo cabello que se le pasaba hacia adelante-todo esto tiene que seguir tratándose de una manera objetiva…-la señora Hudson se apiado de él y termino colocándose detrás de él para peinarlo de una larga trenza-…y quiero que me sigan tratando como el hombre que soy, nada de preferencias o "tratos especiales hacia mujeres" para mi

-eso es imposible-dijo John, viendo como la señora Hudson se entretenía en el cabello de su amigo-eres mujer, Sherlock, de alguna u otra manera pensaremos que eres mujer y tenderemos a actuar contigo como tal

-Pero no por eso dejo de ser el mismo Sherlock que conocen-contesto enfadado-soy mujer, sí… no tengo la misma fuerza que antes ni mucho menos la capacidad de antes, pero estoy consciente que al ser mujer gano igual número de habilidades que las que perdí

-Sherlcok-le amenazo Mycroft

-no causare la III Guerra Mundial, Mycroft-le contesto con el mismo tono de amenaza, la señora Hudson termino de peinar a Sherlock-gracias

-¿la III Guerra Mundial?-pregunto Lestrade

-Mycroft tiene la idea de que al convertirme en mujer puedo resultar más peligroso para la sociedad que cuando era hombre-contó Sherlock como si fuese el clima lo que estuviese diciendo-que soy ahora un arma de doble filo

-en parte creo que tiene razón-dijo John, sorbiendo de su té

Sherlock no había entendido. Mycroft solo se dio una leve idea de lo que hablaba el doctor.

-¿y piensan seguir viviendo aquí los dos?-pregunto Lestrade, cambiando un poco de tema-¿solos?

-¿por qué no hacerlo?-pregunto molesto Sherlock

-eres mujer… John tiene novia, no sé si no te has dado cuenta de que algo no cuadra-contesto Lestrade

-no porque yo sea mujer, signifique que John y yo debamos de separarnos… él ama a su novia-lo último lo dijo con un poco de desprecio no notable en su voz-y yo estoy casado con mi trabajo. Además, al fin de cuentas somos amigos, por lo que en eso quedaremos, como amigos-dijo muy seguro de sí mismo; Sherlock miro a Mycroft, Lestrade y la señora Hudson-no pienso seducir ni dejarme seducir por John ahora que soy mujer, si es que es esa su duda de los tres

-gracias-dijo John con sinceridad

-de qué-contesto Sherlock con naturalidad.

Los demás tuvieron que conformarse, aunque para Mycroft esto significase el decline de la relación entre John y Sherlock como amigos. Lo presentía. Sabía que pasaría algo así o similar.

Uno de los dos tendría que caer estando en la situación que estaban. La pregunta era _quién_.

Y continuaron con el desayuno. John termino su porción para irse a la clínica, por su cuenta Lestrade tenía que ir a Scotland Yard y Mycroft a la oficina.

-¿Qué piensas hacer hoy?-pregunto John mientras se ponía el suéter para salir ya a la calle

-buscaré información de mi cambio de sexo-le dijo Sherlock, que estaba sentado en su sillón en posición de qué pensaría por un largo tiempo-no haré nada estúpido, John-respondió Sherlock a la duda mental de John-y si lo hago, te hablaré

-mas te vale-dijo John, sonriendo un poco nervioso

-¿paso algo?-pregunto Sherlock al ver el rostro de su amigo

-solo ten cuidado- y salió del departamento.

Sherlock se quedo con la duda rondándole la cabeza. Aunque la termino desechando por tener cosas mejor en qué pensar.

Fue hasta el mediodía que una visita lo saco de su Palacio Mental.

-¿John?-pregunto la mujer entrando al departamento, viendo de golpe que una mujer estaba acostada en el sillón que sabía, era del especial de Sherlock... ¡UNA MUJER EN ESE DEPARTAMENTO!

-él está aun en la clínica…-dijo Sherlock, abriendo los ojos para toparse con una mujer rubia y muy bonita-… Mary


	7. Plática de chicas

-¿te conozco?-pregunto Mary, que se mantenía firme en su lugar después de haber escuchado hablar a la chica en el sofá

-que John se encuentra aun en la clínica, según recuerdo, hoy sale hasta tarde

-pero hoy es miércoles-reclamo Mary

-es jueves-recalco Sherlock, tratando de no mostrarse irritado por esa falta de atención

Mary reviso su celular y comprobó apenada que efectivamente, ese día era jueves y no miércoles. Bien, debería de dormir un poco más a menos de que quisiera tener algún inconveniente peor a este.

-¿te conozco?-le pregunto Mary de la nada, guardando su celular, recuperándose un poco del estupor de su equivocación

-no-Sherlock se sentó en el sillón y se dedico a mirar a Mary, desde los pies hasta la cabeza

-¿entonces por qué sabes mi nombre?-pregunto suspicaz, la rubia, acercándose levemente a donde estaba Sherlock

-me mencionaron tu existencia-contesto Sherlock, sonriéndole levemente- me dijeron que había una mujer llamada Mary, rubia y muy linda que era conocida del Doctor Watson… y bueno, has llegado preguntando por él, así que supuse que tú debías de ser la tal Mary

-así es-sonrió la rubia-¿y tú eres?

_Te odio, Mycroft, _pensó Sherlock, en lo que se levantaba y le tendía la mano muy educadamente a su interlocutora

-me llamo Sheridan, Sheridan Holmes

-¿Holmes?

-sí, soy… hermana de Sherlock y Mycroft-mintió el mismo Sherlock, tenía una idea hacia como presentarse en ese estado a Mary bastante macabra, o ni tanto, pero si al menos de un tono que a John no le gustaría si se lo plantase

-yo no tenía idea de que Sherlock tuviera una hermana-dijo sin entender Mary, en lo que se sentaba junto al detective, poniendo su bolso en el suelo

-supongo que si no es porque el mismo Mycroft se presenta ante ti, como mi hermano, tú nunca sabrías que Sherlock tiene un hermano

-de hecho

-no se me hace raro… no somos muy dados a presentar a la familia o dar datos personales-Sherlock no sabía donde quería parar con aquella farsa, pero debía de admitir que engañar a la novia de John sería divertido

-¿eres melliza de Sherlock?-la rubia lo miraba muy detenidamente- es que son idénticos… incluso tienen los mismos ojos lindos –se sonrojo un poco

-¿crees que los ojos de Sherlock son lindos?-pregunto Sherlock, confundido

-obviamente-y le guiño un ojo-pero no se lo digas a nadie

-vale…-esa actitud descoloco un poco al detective

-¿Sabes?-y sin tomar reparo, Mary le coloco su mano encima de la mano de Sherlock que estaba reposando encima de las rodillas del mismo-es bueno tener aunque sea otra influencia femenina en este departamento… es que tanta hormona masculina no es buena-se ríe cantarinamente-no sé como aguantas a tus hermanos, siendo tan… bueno, tú lo sabes

-se aprende a vivir con ellos-Sherlock estaba incomodo por esa repentina confianza que de la nada había creado Mary

-bien, creo que debería de irme, si hoy es jueves, John no llegara hasta al rato…-se dispuso a salir, pero en el marco de la puerta se detuvo y dio media vuelta-¿quieres salir?

-¿perdona?-tomo por sorpresa a Sherlock

-sí, vamos por un café o algo… oh, vamos, Sherry- levanto sin esfuerzos a un Sherlock pasmado, lo condujo hacia la salida; del perchero tomo su abrigo azul ("igual que el de Sherlock, que mono") y salieron.

Quisiera o no, debería de seguir con esa tontería. Fingir ser mujer, que le gustase las cosas de mujer y demás cosas que solo las mujeres pueden entender dentro de sus cabezas.

Trato de comportarse como una, caminando un poco mas elegantemente a como caminaba siempre (pero al parecer, él siempre había caminado de una forma elegante y sutil); veía a las mujeres que iban a su lado y estudiaba los gestos que hacían al hablar o al expresarse, él no era de expresar lo que siente (lo que piensa es otro cuento), él no era de las personas expresivas, no de manera sensible y con tanto, al menos.

-¿y qué haces en Londres?-pregunto Mary a su lado izquierdo, sacando al detective de su burbuja

-vine de visita-contesto Sherlock, vio de reojo que hay que sonreír siempre al conversar con alguien que sea a fin a nuestros gustos. Las mujeres son complicadas.

-¿vives fuera?

-en un pueblo… con madre

-oh ya…-Mary lo miraba atentamente, como si esperase algo

-¿pasa algo?-se atrevió a preguntar Sherlock

-sí, bueno…-un risita nerviosa-me preguntaba si tú también puedes hacer eso… lo que tus hermanos hacen al ver a las personas… deducir

-oh eso… sí, yo también lo sé hacer, pero casi no lo uso-Sherlock debía crear más empatía con Mary-se me hace un poco descortés hacerlo como lo hacen mis hermanos… yo trato de que mejor la gente me diga lo que quiera decirme y ya

-que bien-suspiro Mary ("estaba preocupada")-no es que me incomode (_mentira_), pero es algo extraño que solo con verte sepan ya todo de ti… y bueno, como sabrás una tiene sus secretos que queremos que sigan siendo eso, secretos…

-sí, claro

Caminaban por una calle transitada medianamente, por lo que deducía Sherlock, sabía que Mary lo llevaría a una cafetería que quedaba a contra esquina del parque más cercano a Baker.

Dicho y hecho.

Sherlock no se equivoco en nada sobre su deducción de la cafetería y mucho menos que clase de bebida terminaría pidiendo. Para su mala fortuna, Mary insistió en pagarle un café y él termino pidiendo un americano con mucha azúcar.

Ya una vez con vasos en mano, salieron para ir al parque en donde Sherlock suponía que Mary se quería sentar. Y si, lo hicieron.

Mary si veía con interés el cómo las madres paseaban a sus hijos más pequeños o como esos jóvenes iban a pasear sin mucho interés a sus mascotas. Sherlock solo podía contar los minutos para que aquello terminara y regresar inmediatamente a su departamento, de donde nunca debió de haber salido.

-Y dime Sherry ("¿Cuándo demonios paso a ser _Sherry_?")… tienes novio, o quizás novia

-no-y sonrió recordando como John había hecho lo mismo, ahora entendía porque eran novios ellos dos-no es mi área

-¿Por qué no? Eres realmente bonita y además de joven

-no me interesa-bebió de su café, debió de haberle puesto más azúcar para a ver si así, le daba un paro diabético y se lo llevaban lejos de la rubia.

-eres idéntico a Sherlock-y sonrió un tanto sarcástica la rubia-no solo físicamente, sino también en la personalidad… aunque bueno, tú eres un poco mas sociable

-soy mujer-y se encogió de hombros el detective-no puedo ser como mis hermanos

-no, claro que no…

Siguieron tomando sus cafés respectivamente. Sherlock creía morirse de aburrimiento. En verdad se preguntaba por qué había accedido a seguirle el juego a Mary si al final sabía que sería una pérdida de tiempo y una manera fácil de hacer morir a sus neuronas.

-no es por ofender o algo-dijo de la nada la rubia-pero a veces tu hermano Sherlock me desespera

-a mi también- contesto sincero el mismo Sherlock; porque era cierto, a veces él se desesperaba consigo mismo.

-aunque no negare que es el hombre más inteligente e interesante que he conocido en mi vida… aunque también el más problemático y desesperante-termino riéndose levemente y para no levantar sospechas, Sherlock también se reía alegremente. Bien podría haber sido un buen actor en lugar de detective.

-mis dos hermanos son todo un caso-atino a decir Sherlock, tomando de su café

-aunque en el fondo, estoy agradecida con Sherlock

-¿Por qué?-eran aquellas las partes en donde no comprendía a la gente con respecto a cómo pensaban o como actuaban

-sin Sherlock creo que John no hubiera llegado a ser quien e es ahora… no sé si sepas, pero John fue soldado-Sherlock asintió con la cabeza- y al regresar de la guerra la vida no era la misma… me temo que incluso tenía una depresión bastante fuerte… pero de la nada, conoció a tu hermano y todo cambio… al final termino siendo que John en realidad si quería estar rodeado de nuevo en toda esa acción y riesgos, y esa vida era justo lo que le podía dar Sherlock… en cierto modo, creo que estoy celosa de él

-¿de Sherlock?-pregunto el detective, casi ahogándose con su café

-si… él y Sherlock se entienden de una manera que no puedo comprender y quiera o no, son muy unidos. Sé que es una situación nada preocupante, pero aun así no puedo evitarlo…

-Sherlock no está interesado en ningún tipo de relación con John-le aseguro el mismo Sherlock-ni con John o con cualquier ser humano, así que tus miedos son verdaderamente injustificados. Además John ha dejado claro que no es gay

-sí, eso también puede ayudar-y suspiro levemente

En verdad que no había tenido tiempo (o ganas) de observar con detalle a Mary, de haberlo hecho con anterioridad, se habría dado cuenta de que ella si lo consideraba como algo ajeno a la ecuación y era debido tenerle recelo.

Era curioso que la novia que más hubiera durado con John, al final de cuentas si le tuviera cierto miedo a Sherlock. Interesante.

Al final, terminaron sus cafés y decidieron regresar al departamento, el clima hacía de las suyas y el cielo se volvía más gris a cada minuto.

-Sherry

-¿Si?-Sherlock cuenta mentalmente del uno al millón: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5…

-En serio deberías de reconsiderar el hecho de tener pareja o no… que mira que todos los hombres que han pasado a nuestro lado, no precisamente me están mirando a mí

Sherlock ya se había dado cuenta de que la mayoría (por no decir todos) de los hombres se volteaban ver a la pareja, pero el centro de atención de todos, era aquella joven de cabello negro y largo, con ojos sencillamente espectaculares.

-no solamente me miran a mi-Sherlock lo único que trataba conseguir, era que Mary se alejara de ese tema tan irritante y que se entretuviera con otro más trivial; aunque la respuesta que le dio, no la esperaba

-lo sé… pero ninguno es mi tipo-contesto sincera, con un gesto de fastidio en su cara

-p-pero… tienes a John ¿no?

-lo sé, aunque….

"_¿aunque?_"

-…eso no me impide ver la demás oferta

Quizás la cara que puso Sherlock fue demasiado obvia, tanto que Mary se dio cuenta y se detuvo antes de dar la vuelta de la calle Baker.

-no te lo tomes a mal-Mary le tomo del brazo a Sherlock-quiero a John, él ha sido un hombre demasiado bueno conmigo y eso lo sé tomar en cuenta…

-¿pero?-atino a preguntar Sherlock

-no, no hay pero alguno-mintió Mary-ven, te dejaré a tu departamento

Mary jalo a Sherlock hacia el departamento, él sabía que ella había metido el pie al decir aquello delante de la supuesta hermana del mejor amigo de su novio. Le daba miedo de que ella (él) terminara diciéndole algo a John, o peor aún, a Sherlock.

-Mary-le susurro Sherlock, antes de llegar a la puerta, donde justamente estaba John tratando de abrir la puerta-no te apures, yo entiendo… no diré nada

-oh-la rubia se sorprendió, pero al final le termino dando una mirada de complicidad-gracias

-¿Mary?-pregunto John, que había volteado al escuchar un par de tacones. Eso no se lo esperaba.

Que su novia Mary estuviese tomada del brazo de su amigo Sherlock, como si fuesen un par de amigas que regresaban de una ida a tomar café.

-oh, John-sonrió la rubia, sin embargo, antes de poder abrazar a su novio, su celular sonó y tuvo que contestar; por lo poco que escucha, Sherlock supo que era del hospital y que era una emergencia-oh, perdón… hubo una emergencia… te veo mañana

-eh… si-John solo taladraba con la mirada a Sherlock que se comportaba muy inocentemente

-nos vemos, Sherry-e hizo algo que ninguno de los hombres se hubiese imaginado: le dio un beso en la mejilla-fue un gusto conocerte, espero poder encontrarnos de nuevo

-claro-dijo Sherlock, intentado ocultar su incomodo

Mary termino tomando un taxi, lo último que vio por la ventanilla fue a su novio y a la pequeña Holmes despidiéndose de ella.

Para cuando el taxi dio vuelta en la esquina, dejaron de ser alegres entre ellos y Sherlock pudo dejar de sonreír. Ya le estaban doliendo las mejillas de tanto sonreír.

-¿se puede saber qué demonios fue eso?-quiso saber el doctor, con los brazos en jarras

-plática de chicas-le dijo Sherlock, pasando a su lado, dedicándole un guiño inocente, que logro descolocar a John

* * *

**Gracias por leer y sus reviews, y perdonen si actualizo tarde :( ya saben, la universidad es un martirio xD **


End file.
